dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Eon
Michael Eon is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and one of its two Vanguard members who are stuck in the DxD timeline. He is also one of the main characters of the fanfiction Highschool DxD: Blazing Dusk and Midnight Dawn. He is a member of the Occult Research Club and a reincarnated Devil, serving as Queen to Eren Velutus following his death at the teeth of Fenrir. His power is almost equal to Zach's, but without the strength of a legendary beast within him, he is lagging slightly behind his friend. He wields Divine Mirrors, a Sacred Gear known to almost nobody before Michael's appearance in this timeline. Appearance Michael is a high school student with a lean build and of above-average height. He has medium-length blond hair and emerald green eyes. He has a well-toned body, but not enough to be considered truly muscular. He usually wears the Kuoh Academy uniform, entirely to regulation. His combat gear consists of knee-high black boots, white pants with green stripes on the sides, a grey shirt, a white waistcoat with scale designs, a white shoulder cape, the fur & head of a magical caracal on his left shoulder, and black gloves. Personality Michael is typically a calm and collected individual, having been raised to have impeccable manners and speak very formally. His personality isn't as multi-faceted as Zach's, which arguably makes him easier for people to trust. During combat, Michael wears the figurative mask of an assassin. He talks as little as possible, except for jokes or taunts when he thinks they're necessary or when he's especially passionate about a fight. For example, in any major battle against Zach, they're both quite talkative. History Michael began his magical education the same year as Zach, though the latter was already ahead of him. He noticed that Zach never lost while doing practice fights with other students, and after losing to Zach, he vowed to beat him one day. After the fight against Nexus, he did so, and the two became friends. He accompanied Zach on their various adventures and once the Vanguard was formed, he too was named a commander. Despite being in love with Zach, he flirted with many of their female friends to hide his feelings. During the final battle, Michael was killed by Kaira using Angela Sharpe's body. He, along with all of Zach's other allies, had his soul fused with that of the Phoenix of Rebellion, giving Zach the power to defeat Kaira and restore the multiverse. During this fusion, Zach discovered Michael's crush on him, and the latter was terrified of what Zach would say, only to hear that they'd remain best friends, regardless of Michael's feelings. Following Zach's ascension to hold back the deterioration, Michael took over leadership of the Vanguard and kept everyone's hopes for Zach's return high. When he finally did return, Michael became not only his wingman but also his chosen partner for the most dangerous Vanguard operations. They were brought into the DxD timeline together and worked with Raynare for a time before the two betrayed the evil fallen angel and joined forces with Rias' peerage. During Loki's first attack in the Underworld, when Odin was about to finalize his joining the alliance against the Khaos Brigade, Fenrir killed Michael, who would be resurrected as Queen to Eren Velutus, a young but promising devil who'd just received his Evil Pieces. Eren agreed to move to Japan so that Michael wouldn't have to leave his friends. Powers and Abilities Magic: Michael is a master of magic, and can use any ability common to devils or to human sorcerers. Flight: Michael can use his devil wings to fly. Prior to his reincarnation, he could fly without the need for wings, instead being surrounded by a green aura whenever he was in the air. He still has this ability, but it now takes up magical energy. Telekinesis: Michael has mastered the art of telekinesis, and can move entire small planets if need be, although it's incredibly taxing. Telepathy: Michael has mastered telepathy to the point where he can read a person's mind without even needing to concentrate. Instead, his focus is typically on keeping people's thoughts out of his head. Due to this, he is sometimes overloaded with the thoughts of everyone around him if his concentration is broken. Light Magic: Michael, despite being a devil, can attack his enemies with blasts/beams or orbs of green light. Light Constructs: Michael can create any object he can imagine out of green light, similarly to DC Comics' Green Lantern. Illusion Magic: Michael can use illusion magic to trick people into seeing, hearing, or even feeling things that aren't there. Heart-to-Heart: The ability to dispel Corruption. Equipment Divine Mirrors: Michael's Sacred Gear. It gives him the power to immediately learn any attack or technique he sees used, with some exceptions. It also allows him to reflect attacks back at his opponents with double the power. It takes the form of hand mirrors that floats next to Michael. Theme Music Music that plays during some scenes featuring Michael, in the case that there isn't a song better suited for the occasion. DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THE MUSIC USED IS MINE. OBVIOUSLY. * Battle Theme: '''Shady Cicada - Before the World Dies * '''Minor Battle Theme: Shady Cicada - Here I Come! (god, I hate that title). For the more chill fights. * Emotional Theme: Whatever this is. I dunno I just like how it sounds * 'Extra Emotional Theme: 'Shady Cicada - Shooting Star Mostly chosen because it has the Before the World Dies leitmotif. And I cri. Trivia * Michael's tendency to accidentally read people's minds was how he learned that Madison had a crush on Zach. * Michael is Eren Velutus's only used Evil Piece as of the time he is introduced into the story. ** He wants Kuroka as his Bishop and Arthur Pendragon as a Knight, despite their being allied with the Khaos Brigade. * Ain't it funny how Michael is the refined, mature one, yet his music is mostly metal? And how Zach is the rebellious, sarcastic one, but his music is mostly orchestral? * Michael was originally going to be a villain or start as a hero and end a villain (the entire idea has since been scrapped. Michael is now and forever a good boy), hence his villain-ish music. * Google images barely gets you any good pictures and I can't draw, nor do I want to hire an artist to make things for me and I didn't want to use another Persona 5 character (that'll come later). Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Kuoh Academy Category:Fanon Occult Research Club Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Phoenix